Caja de Zapatos
by dientesblancos
Summary: Kurt por fin recupera su broche de rinoceronte. (Dalton!AU; Secuela de "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos" y "Sobre Objetos Perdidos" ; Kurt/Sebastian.)


**Dalton!AU; Secuela de "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos" y "Sobre Objetos Perdidos" ; Kurt/Sebastian. **

**.**

La fresca relación entre Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel tenía sus buenos y malos días.

Los buenos días era cuando podían sinceramente disfrutar de la compañía del uno y el otro.

Los malos eran cuando el amor se convertía en odio, y acababan en una guerra civil en la que el pobre Blaine siempre quedaba en el medio.

Aquello pasaba bastante seguido, porque al parecer, Sebastian y Kurt tenían la capacidad de poder discutir sobre absolutamente cualquier cosa. Desde la película que iban a ver, la comida que iban a pedir en el puesto de dulces o quien pagaba la entrada. Aún así seguían yendo a verlas, aunque Blaine decidió dejar de acompañarlos.

Pero sus peleas eran tan fuertes que se habían convertido en el centro de atención de aquel nido de chismosos llamado Dalton. Las apuestas estaban firmes sobre quien iba a dejar a quien primero, y según los rumores, incluso Madame Dupin había puesto su dinero en juego.

Pero aún así, a pesar del choque de egos, las peleas y todo el cotilleo que amenazaba con separarlos, Sebatian y Kurt eran felices.

Un día se encontraban en el dormitorio de Sebastian (el cual compartía con Blaine, aunque en ese momento no se encontraba allí), fingiendo que hacían la tarea de francés, cuando en realidad coqueteaban, y de vez en cuando alguno de los dos_ (Sebastian)_ perdía contra la tentación y avanzaba en búsqueda de un beso, que acababa en algo mucho más acalorado.

Decidieron abandonar la tarea, que claramente no terminarían aquel día, y a Kurt se le ocurrió que podían ver una película (y al final terminar sin verla, _si me entienden_).

- Claro. - Contesto 'Bas, y dejo caer la espalda sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos. - Mi notebook está en el primer cajón del armario… -

Sebastian estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en las diferentes maneras en las que distraería a Kurt de la película, para que acabaran haciendo cosas indecorosas sobre la cama de Blaine, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

- _Wow_, tienes muchas cajas de zapatos aquí… -

Sebastian abrió los ojos. _NO._

Pero para cuando levanto la espalda, y extendió un brazo hacia el frente, Kurt ya tenía una de las cajas entre sus brazos, y estaba a punto de abrir la tapa.

- ¡NO LA ABRAS! - Exclamó desesperado.

Kurt, que tenía puestos sus anteojos de lectura, se los acomodo un poco en un signo inconsciente de confusión.

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Porque _no_, ¿Qué tu papá no te enseño que es de mala educación tocar las cosas de los demás? -

Y ese fue el empujón que Kurt necesito para terminar de abrir la caja. Sebastian se congeló, queriendo que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante, que el _apocalipsis zombie_ se hiciera real y se lo comieran a él primero… todo para no ver la cara de sorpresa de Kurt, que se cubrió la boca anonadado.

- Kurt…-

- ¡FUISTE TU! - Exclamó. - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre fuiste tú! -

- ¡Kurt, espera, yo…! -

- ¡¿Acaso es otro de tus estúpidos juegos?! ¡MI RINOCERONTE! ¿¡Sabes cuantos meses lo he estado buscando!? -

- ¡KURT! -

- ¡Y MI BOLIGRAFO ROJO! ¡DIOS MIO! ¿¡Acaso mi edición limitada de Vogue también está en esas cajas!? -

- ¡FUE BLAINE! -

Kurt paró en seco y lo observo. _Bien Smythe, captaste su atención, ya metiste la pata en el fondo, puedes salir de esta. _

- Blaine lo hizo… _el_… empezó siendo una broma, ya sabes, una novatada, pero se le salió de control. - Trato de tranquilizar sus expresiones faciales, por temor a que el sudor que corría por sus brazos lo delatara. - Lo he estado cubriendo todo este tiempo, hasta que se animara a decirte la verdad… -

- Blaine… _¿En serio?_ - Kurt arqueo una ceja, con total incredulidad.

Sebastian se levanto y se aproximo a él tratando de jugarla tranquila.

- Si, cariño, ¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte eso? -

- Bueno, pusiste un _mapache muerto_ en la mochila de Jeff aquella vez… -

- Pero Jeff se lo merecía… - Le tomo las mejillas entre sus manos. - Vamos, ¿Qué no me crees? -

Y entonces, cuando 'Bas creía que estaba por salir victorioso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y allí entro Blaine.

- Aaah, ¿Siguen aquí? - Pregunto con una sonrisa, sin notar las expresiones congeladas y el ambiente totalmente tenso. Entonces noto la caja de zapatos entre los brazos de Kurt.  
- Ooh, así que el secreto _por fin_ salió de la bolsa… -

Sebastian se paso una mano por el cuello haciéndole una señal a Blaine de "_cállate"._ Blaine se paralizo.

Kurt empujo a Sebastian, y se acerco de inmediato a Blaine, caja entre manos, con el ceño fruncido y esa firme expresión de los Hummel de _"me dices la verdad o hare que sufras lentamente hasta morir"._

- Blaine…. ¿Has sido tú el que ha estado escondiendo mis cosas todo este tiempo? -

Blaine levanto las cejas conmocionado.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo _no…_! -

Vio entonces a Sebastian, por detrás de Kurt haciendo una señal de suplica. Blaine se sujeto la cara y dejo salir un quejido agotado y molesto.

- ¡Aghh! ¡No Sebastian! ¡Estoy _harto_ de cubrirte la espalda! Sé un hombre y lidia con las consecuencias tú solo, ¡Y dejen de besuquearse en mi cama! - Exclamó enfadado, señalando el claro desorden sobre sus sabanas, mientras que la cama de Sebastian permanecía impecable. - Ahora, si me disculpan, me iré al cuarto de David, porque al parecer tienen _mucho_ que discutir… -

Y se fue de un portazo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Kurt volteo a ver a Sebastian, al que ya le era imposible ocultar su terror y humillación con sus características sonrisas.

- _Explica._ - Fue lo único que le dijo, señalándole un lugar donde sentarse.

Sebastian se desplomo sobre la cama, y miro hacia un punto en el suelo tragando saliva. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Blaine había descubierto los dibujos en su cuaderno la primera vez.

Kurt lo dejo pensar en silencio, sin obligarlo a que hablara de inmediato. Pero su presencia, parada, observándolo, con una de las_ tantas_ cajas que contenían todos los objetos robados… simplemente no podía manejarlo.

- Yo… - Empezó con inseguridad. - Simplemente, un día lo hice… tome un lápiz que se te había caído…. y no pude parar… _¡No sé como explicártelo!_ -

Estaba tan inmerso en su balbuceo avergonzado que tardo en darse cuenta que Kurt estaba colocando algo en su camisa. Dejo de hablar al percatarse, y al enderezarse, noto que Kurt le había prendido el broche de rinoceronte.

- Si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo… - Dijo Kurt, con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos, de cuclillas junto a él. - Y todas las demás cosas también… -

Sebastian lo miro boquiabierto. Se esperaba cualquier otra reacción… burlas, gritos, _más_ burlas… _muchas más burlas_. Pero Kurt solo se inclinó hacia él, y le robo un suave beso en los labios.

- Excepto por esto. - Dijo al separarse.

Y saco de la caja un pedazo de hoja arrancada de un cuaderno, en el que claramente había un corazón con las palabras "Kurt y Sebastian por siempre".

_Ok, ¿Dónde estaban los zombies? Estaba listo para que lo devoraran._

Al día siguiente, Kurt y Sebastian se pasearon de la mano por Dalton, el segundo exponiendo en su blazer su "nuevo" broche de rinoceronte.

Thad fue el primero en aproximarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
- ¡ENCONTRASTE TU BROCHE! - Dijo con felicidad, señalando el accesorio que traía Sebastian, quien instintivamente miro para otro lado.

- Sí, Sebastian lo encontró, y le gusto tanto que deje que se lo quedara…-

- ¿En serio? - Y Thad observo a Sebastian. - ¿¡Dónde lo encontraste!? -

Sebastian dejo salir la sonrisa más finjida y dolorosa que podría a ver mostrado, y se limito en decir: _"Es un secreto"_.

Pero el día no terminó allí. Al parecer el broche perdido de Kurt había sido tema de conversación en un momento, porque el chico le había preguntado a todo quien se cruzara si lo habían visto.

Así que, literalmente toda la escuela (LITERALMENTE), se acerco a ellos para preguntarle a Sebastian dónde lo había encontrado.

Pero cuando 'Bas creyó que su castigo había terminado, aquella noche cuando se quito el maldito accesorio, estaba subestimando lo rencoroso que podía ser Kurt.

A partir de ese día todas sus cosas comenzaron a desaparecer. Calcetines, lápices, sus protectores de lacrosse. Todo se esfumaba en el aire, excepto por el _TAN_ adorado rinoceronte.

Claramente, lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar de arriba abajo el cuarto de Kurt, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera una sola caja de zapatos.

Intento amenazar a Thad, pero el sujeto solo le dio un discurso sobre los_ duendes _que no quería volver a repetir en su vida.

Sebastian debía ser demasiado tonto como para creer que_ Kurt_ escondería sus cosas en un lugar tan evidente como un armario.

Y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que, a pesar de que a veces fuera totalmente insufrible, jamás superaría su obsesión por aquel chico.

De todas maneras, ahora era _su _turno de vengarse.


End file.
